I'll Wait
by ZenWriter
Summary: A OneShot. Prequel to 'Second Chance'. Glinda makes a slient vow while listening to a song after Elphaba leaves. Trust me it is better than it sounds.


_A/N: While working on "A Second Chance", I came across this the song called 'I'll Wait' by Ruth Gerson. It is a beautiful song and I recommend listening to it. Anyway, this song gave me an idea for a story! This one-shot is in result of listening to the song. It has some Gelphie. Ye been warn'._

_**I don't own the song, it is Ruth Gerson's. The plot line is mine however.** _

Empty.

That's what life at Shiz was for Glinda now. Empty. She had never felt so alone in here life. The warm air of Shiz in springtime even seemed cold and uncaring to the depressed blonde. Her 'friends', if you could call them that, had asked her what was wrong when she returned from the Emerald City. Glinda had to put on a brave smile and tell them all nothing was wrong, and act like her usually giddy self.

What a lie.

Glinda could barely stand to be in the room she had shared with the green-skinned girl. Everything in there reminded her of Elphaba. Yet, there she was, sitting in front of her maple desk trying to catch up on all the work she missed when she and Elphaba had gone to talk with the Wizard.

"Oh Elphie," whispered Glinda to herself, "why didn't I go with you?"

Glinda didn't need anyone to tell her why though, she had been afraid. She was worried about leaving everything she thought she ever want, and in return lost what she wanted, Elphaba.

Burying her face into her arms, Glinda let out a soft sob. She felt so tried, so alone. Suddenly Glinda heard music seeping into he room, probably from one of her neighbors' recorder players.

The songs was soft, with deep moving cords. Slowly Glinda heard the singers voice, a soulful woman's, sing:

_Even emptiness is something I can hold on to_

_Maybe loneliness is nothing I can't get used _

Glinda closed her eyes letting the music wash over her. Glinda felt the sudden pang of solitude deep in her heart.

_Sometimes I think I am nothing without you_

_What I would do if I knew I could touch you _

_I want to,_

_I want you_

_So, I'll wait,_

_I'll wait _

The blonde woman dragged herself over to her bed and got under the pink covers. She buried her face into the soft pillow that didn't seem to match her bed at all. And it wasn't her pillow, it was Elphaba's perfume smelling pillow that was laying under Glinda's tear-stained cheeks. Glinda had started using it the night she had returned to Shiz, in an attempt to find comfort in the wonderful scent of Elphaba. Sadly, the smell was starting to fade from the pillow.

With her face in the pillow her mind wandered over random thoughts of Elphaba. Glinda hadn't realized until she was leaving the city alone how much that green-skinned woman had a hold on her heart. Glinda didn't know she loved her until it was to late. And now she was alone. In the coldness of the lonely, Glinda cried softly.

_Some things are better left unspoken, _

_some things are better left undone _

_Maybe better to be broken,_

_maybe richer to have none _

Glinda thought those words over in silently. Glinda had almost told Elphaba she loved her when she was fleeing from the Wizard. Maybe it was better Elphaba never knew. Maybe this way Glinda could move on with her life. Digging herself deeper into the blankets, Glinda continued listening to the song that had surrounded her.

_Like the wind hitting fire,_

_like lightning on water_

_When the reach of Desire holds out her hand for you _

_I want to,_

_I want you_

_So I'll wait,_

_I'll wait _

Glinda wanted to go back in time, and be with her friend again. When life was easier, when life was simpler. Glinda kept laying there, in her dorm room, hoping one day Elphaba would come back to her. Glinda knew deep in her heart she would never stop loving the dark eyed woman. So Glinda knew she would have to wait for Elphaba to come back.

_I'll wait until the cities crumble_

_Till the seas rise again_

_Till the cruel have become humble_

_Till the lost learn where they've been_

Smiling softly into the warm pillow, Glinda closed her eyes said a silent payer to the Unnamed Gods for Elphaba to return one day. If those gods were even real.

_Sometimes I think I'm Nothing without you_

_I think I'm Something just knowing I love you _

_I want you,_

_I want you_

_So I'll wait,_

_I'll wait _

As the song came to a beautiful end. Glinda felt her tears come to a peaceful flow. Glinda closed her eyes and made a silently promise to wait for Elphaba forever. She would wait until the stars stopped twinkling, until the sun stopped shining, until her heart stop moving. For Glinda would never stop loving Elphaba.

With a soft giggle Glinda questioned the quiet of the room, "What is that song called?"


End file.
